


约定

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2020.2.2）一个菲尔小时候也被地底人带走做实验的脑洞。惯例的欺负菲尔，有关于修伯特菲尔皇女小时候的个人脑补。
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 6





	约定

00

他听到了一阵隐忍的嘶嘶声，握在手中的纤细手臂也随之颤抖了一下。  
修伯特猛然回神，稍微放松了力道，抬起头来看着那对不肯让泪水滚下来的明亮眸子。  
“抱歉，弄疼你了？”  
“我、我没事。”  
菲尔迪南特倔强地摇了摇头，但当修伯特手中沾了药水的棉球落到伤口上时，他还是忍不住又缩了缩脖子。  
“为什么不说出来呢？”修伯特低下头去继续专心处理菲尔迪南特的伤口，嘴上却装作不经意地问道，“这是艾吉尔公爵打的吧？你又为了艾黛尔贾特大人的事和他起争执了，对吧？”  
菲尔迪南特没有开口，犹豫了片刻才点了点头。  
“我不是说过，这种伤在我们面前不用藏起来吗？”  
虽然菲尔迪南特是男孩子，但现在的他还没有同龄的艾黛尔贾特高。  
“我可是要成为帝国宰相的人！怎么可以因为这么一点小事就叫苦……哎哟！”  
眼看着菲尔迪南特终于忍不住叫出了声，修伯特只能苦笑着摇了摇头。  
“我知道你不想让艾黛尔贾特大人知道这种事，但是下次，至少告诉我，好吗？”  
“修伯特……”  
“我会替你保守秘密，你可以在我面前示弱，可以依靠我的。”修伯特摸了摸菲尔迪南特柔软的头发，眼看他终于憋不住，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉了下来，不由得把菲尔迪南特抱进了怀里，“我会像保护艾黛尔贾特大人那样保护你的。”  
可是还没等听到菲尔迪南特的回答，修伯特突然感觉自己两臂间一空，他一低头，发现菲尔迪南特竟然消失了。  
他惊慌地站了起来，四下寻找着，却看到艾黛尔贾特被亚兰德尔公爵带着走进了一片黑暗。刚想追上去，又看到菲尔迪南特径直从他身边走过，像是没有看到他。  
“菲尔迪南特，你怎么了？”  
修伯特忍不住伸出手抓住了片刻前还被自己仔细处理过伤口的那只胳膊，却看到菲尔迪南特疑惑地回过头来。  
“冯·贝斯特拉？你有什么事吗？”  
那一刻，修伯特觉得整个世界都遗弃了自己。

01

修伯特猛地睁开眼睛，只觉得心跳得如此之快，让他有些喘不过气来。  
尚未适应的视线在一片漆黑中徒劳地逡巡，直到臂弯中感到了一阵带着暖意的蠕动，他才勉强看清近在咫尺的那一头橙色长发。  
仍在熟睡中的菲尔迪南特发出几声模糊的呢喃，又往修伯特怀里蹭了蹭。  
下意识的，修伯特便把那结实的身子又往怀里拉紧了些。  
“嗯……？修伯特？”这个动作似乎吵醒了菲尔迪南特，他揉了揉眼睛，打量着眼前的恋人，“你做噩梦了吗？”  
“我……我梦到你忘记了我。”  
“傻瓜，我怎么可能忘了你。”菲尔迪南特还有些不太清醒，但并不妨碍他满怀爱意地在修伯特额上落下一个吻，“从我小时候第一次见到你，你就没有一刻离开过我的大脑……无论是好的意义上还是坏的意义上。”  
“……我知道，那只是一个梦。继续睡吧。”  
修伯特轻轻爱抚着菲尔迪南特的长发，很快就听到怀里传来匀称安稳的呼吸声。  
但他却只能在心里无声地叹息。  
菲尔迪南特并没有忘记他，但也确实忘记了他。  
他忘记了他们曾那么亲密无间，忘记了他们曾一起为了保护年幼的艾黛尔贾特而和大人们周旋，更忘记了他曾因为出言顶撞自己的父亲而无数次被辱骂、殴打。  
修伯特清楚地记得，那是在艾黛尔贾特被亚兰德尔公爵带走时发生的事。那时他为了突然消失的艾黛尔贾特魂不守舍，反应过来时才意识到已经有一段时间没有见到菲尔迪南特了。  
而当菲尔迪南特再次出现在他面前时，却仿佛忘记了他们曾许下的“一起守护艾黛尔贾特”的约定，甚至把修伯特当成没打过几次交道的路人。  
那时修伯特也还只是个孩子，还以为菲尔迪南特终于屈服于艾吉尔公爵的命令，故意在疏远他。他甚至在心里擅自唾弃那样的菲尔迪南特，发誓从此要把他视为背叛者、眼中钉……  
那之后，他们花了很长时间，经历了许多波折，才终于又找回了曾经的亲密关系。但只有修伯特知道，这种关系还是和过去不一样。  
事到如今，修伯特也终于察觉，菲尔迪南特是真的忘记了什么。  
可眼下如火如荼的战争让他无暇去探究菲尔迪南特为何会忘记他们的过往，事实上，能像今晚这样拥着彼此入睡对他们来说都是一种奢求。  
等一切结束，我一定要查清当年到底发生了什么。  
现在的修伯特只能这样在心里发誓。

02

无机质的光芒在一片昏暗中闪烁着。  
那是对他们来说过于陌生的技术。  
当他们跟着贝雷特潜入这深藏地下的王国，就连修伯特也忍不住为眼前所见的一切而惊叹。  
他已经打定主意，要在彻底驱逐那些地底人后便接收这里，将这些技术为帝国所用。  
“呜……”  
一阵隐忍的呻吟突然拉回了修伯特的注意，他关切地看了一眼走在身边的菲尔迪南特。  
“你没事吧？”  
从进入香巴拉以来，菲尔迪南特的状态就不是很好，似乎正被莫名的头疼所困扰，现在修伯特也能清楚地看到从菲尔迪南特额上渗出的冷汗。  
“我没事……我们快点结束一切，回到地面去吧。”  
菲尔迪南特勉强挤出一个微笑，回应着修伯特。  
恍惚间，修伯特又想起了曾经那个倔强的男孩。  
菲尔迪南特骨子里并没有任何改变，只是修伯特花费了太多时间才意识到这一点。  
不过没关系，他们以后还会有更多的时间，修伯特有足够的机会去弥补曾经的过错。  
“看来我们到了。”  
走在最前方的贝雷特突然停下脚步，看着那被层层人影护卫的房间。  
亚兰德尔……不，塔列斯就站在那里，带着一脸愤怒看着他们这群“侵入者”。

尽管地底人们拼死抵抗，还是没能挡住他们的进击。一行人很快就闯到了塔列斯眼前。  
可是那个男人在环视了包围自己的人之后，脸上却露出了游刃有余的笑容。  
修伯特还在疑惑，就听到了不可思议的那句话:“你还在等什么，冯·艾吉尔？”  
他不明白这里为何会出现菲尔迪南特的名字，不由自主地回头，却看到菲尔迪南特突然举起手中的银枪，对着艾黛尔贾特刺去。  
修伯特不明白发生了什么，他只能眼睁睁地看着贝雷特架开那一枪，而未得手的菲尔迪南特竟然走到了塔列斯身前，摆出了庇护他的架势。  
“菲尔迪南特，这是怎么回事！”  
总算找回了自己的语言能力，修伯特忍不住高声问道。  
可是回应他的，却是冰冷的沉默。  
“愚蠢的野兽们，冯·艾吉尔从一开始就是我安插在你们身边的棋子。”  
“不……这不可能！”  
塔列斯大笑起来:“冯·艾吉尔，替我拖住他们，我要让他们和这香巴拉一起消失！”  
话音刚落，菲尔迪南特便举枪冲了过来，修伯特只能施放魔法迎击。他不想真的伤到菲尔迪南特，只是试图阻挡菲尔迪南特前进，但菲尔迪南特像是完全不惧痛楚，径直冲进了魔法的攻击范围。  
“遭了！塔列斯要逃走了！”  
慌乱中，似乎有人惊叫道。但没有人想要击倒菲尔迪南特去追击，只能眼睁睁地看着塔列斯露出一抹玩味的微笑，消失在了传送魔法阵中。  
下一瞬间，整个香巴拉都震颤起来。  
“是光之柱！”贝雷特第一个反应过来，“别管塔列斯了，先离开这里！”  
能够使用传送魔法的人立刻做好准备，开始将同伴们逐个送回地面，没多久，逐渐崩溃的香巴拉里就只剩下几个身影。  
“修伯特！你还在等什么！”  
艾黛尔贾特被贝雷特拉进魔法阵，还在焦急地催促着。  
“陛下，请先离开，我必须拖住菲尔迪南特。”菲尔迪南特仍然执着地发起攻击，想要越过修伯特去追他身后的艾黛尔贾特，“我会追上去的。”  
没给艾黛尔贾特继续抗议的机会，修伯特亲自启动了魔法，送她和贝雷特离开。  
“我也不能把菲尔迪南特一个人留在这里……”  
修伯特面露苦涩，看着变了一个人的菲尔迪南特。菲尔迪南特的眼里没有一丝感情，像是变成了只知道执行命令的人偶。  
“菲尔迪南特……”  
无论怎么呼唤，菲尔迪南特都没有显示出动摇的样子。  
难道只能打晕他强行带走他了吗？  
在修伯特绞尽脑汁的时候，比之前都要强的震动从他们头顶传来。修伯特条件反射地抬起头，只看到几块巨石向他头顶落了下来。  
他甚至无法做出反应，只能看着灭顶之灾袭来，然而就在千钧一发之际，一股冲力猛地把他撞到了一边……

当修伯特睁开眼时，发现自己刚好躺在一块没被石块埋住的空隙。尽管烟尘搞得他灰头土脸，但他奇迹般的毫发无伤。  
修伯特咳嗽着站了起来，打量了一下四周，立刻就在漫舞的灰尘中发现了那抹橙色。  
可是那鲜艳的色彩却被灰色的石块压住了。  
修伯特只觉得五脏六腑都绞紧了，他清楚地知道，在那一刻救了自己的不是别人，只可能是菲尔迪南特。  
他三步并作两步冲了过去，费了九牛二虎之力才把菲尔迪南特从乱石中挖了出来。  
菲尔迪南特浑身上下受了不少伤，但好在都不致命。此刻他双眼紧闭，健康的肤色变得苍白了许多。  
顾不得去顾虑不久前他还出手攻击了自己，修伯特忍不住把失去意识的菲尔迪南特紧紧抱在怀里。  
也就在这时，他隐约看到菲尔迪南特的双唇微微翕动。  
修伯特下意识地凑近，好不容易才听清菲尔迪南特气若游丝的声音。  
“修伯特……救我……”

03

“修、修伯特……”  
听到那怯生生的声音，修伯特回过头来，看到贝尔娜提塔正隔着一段距离打量着他。  
“需要运回安巴尔的资料在那边，麻烦你了。”  
“我、我知道……！”贝尔娜提塔尖声叫道，又小心翼翼地开口，“你、你好久没回安巴尔了……不回去看看他吗……？”  
修伯特冷笑一声:“我有什么资格去见他？这么多年了，我什么都不知道，甚至都不曾试图去了解他曾经遭遇了什么……！”  
贝尔娜提塔被修伯特突然爆发的怒吼吓了一跳，往后缩了缩，但还是鼓起勇气继续劝道:“但、但是，林哈尔特说菲尔迪南特伤都已经好了却一直醒不过来……如果是他亲近的人不停呼唤他，他还有可能……”  
“亲近？”修伯特只觉得这个词是在讽刺自己，“我也能算他的亲近之人吗？”  
“修伯特……！”贝尔娜提塔的声音里第一次带上了几分怒意，“你知道菲尔迪南特在等你，不是吗！”  
“……抱歉，贝尔娜提塔，我还需要一点时间。”  
或许是修伯特的示弱让贝尔娜提塔感到了无措，她没有继续坚持。  
“如、如果菲尔迪南特有什么变化，我会立刻来通知你的！”  
没有等到修伯特的感谢，贝尔娜提塔便匆匆赶回了安巴尔，留下修伯特继续面对一片狼藉的香巴拉和他自己的内心。

和地底人的战斗已经是一节之前的事了。  
当时修伯特带着不省人事的菲尔迪南特回到安巴尔，立刻就抓住林哈尔特帮他治疗，可菲尔迪南特的伤虽然痊愈了，他却一直没有醒来。  
这段时间里，贝雷特带着修伯特等人又回到了半毁的香巴拉，试图从废墟中找到些有用的东西。  
然后他们便发现了那份已经封存十几年的资料。  
那份资料里详细记载了塔列斯和前任艾吉尔公爵的交涉，包括他们是如何把前皇帝的子女们一个个送进地底人手中，也包括了艾吉尔公爵是如何为了进一步的荣华富贵，不惜交出了自己的亲生儿子。  
冰冷的文字无法再现当年的地狱，但修伯特可以从记录中想象不满十岁的菲尔迪南特承受了怎样的痛苦。  
“为了更直观地观察实验效果，使用药物提升被验体的痛觉敏感度。”  
“被验体今天第三次失去意识，考虑到可能会休克致死，今天的实验到此为止。”  
“被验体的纹章活性化提升失败，但肉体还可以用于其他实验，暂时收容。”  
“被验体精神完全崩溃，考虑到今后可能发生的状况，建议进行记忆覆盖处理，送回安巴尔。”  
如今修伯特终于知道菲尔迪南特为何会忘记了，可一切都晚了。  
那天菲尔迪南特在意识模糊时向修伯特求救的那句话，当年他一定曾撕心裂肺地呼喊过无数次，却没能等到修伯特来救他。  
而修伯特非但没能救得了他，甚至还因为他的改变而记恨、仇视他。  
尽管如此，在生死关头，菲尔迪南特还是不惜自己受伤，救了修伯特一命。  
修伯特知道，现在菲尔迪南特也一定还在等他，可他没有那个勇气去见菲尔迪南特。  
没能履行诺言的他，哪里有资格回到菲尔迪南特的身边？

直到艾黛尔贾特强硬地下了命令，修伯特才硬着头皮回到了安巴尔。  
“修伯特，我不想在这种事上也命令你……去看看菲尔迪南特吧。”  
“陛下，我……”  
“修伯特，你没有错。”艾黛尔贾特摇了摇头，“你那时还是个孩子，根本没有办法去帮他。”  
不，我的错并不在此。我忽略了菲尔迪南特变化背后的原因，只看到了自己的痛苦。这么多年来，我本来可能有机会帮他的，可是……  
没等修伯特整理好自己的思绪，一阵尖叫突然传来。卡斯帕尔拉着贝尔娜提塔，护着林哈尔特冲了进来，还指挥着士兵们挡在门口。  
“那家伙来了！”  
简单的一句话，立刻就让众人明白了现状。逃走的塔列斯终于来报复他们了。  
“他、他带走了菲尔迪南特……！”  
用不着贝尔娜提塔提醒，修伯特已经看到双眼无神的菲尔迪南特在塔列斯的命令下走了进来。  
长期卧床让菲尔迪南特的脚步虚浮，一柄长剑也只能勉强抓在手里，但塔列斯一开始就只打算让菲尔迪南特当他的挡箭牌。  
他知道他们不会对这样的菲尔迪南特出手的。  
“冯·艾吉尔，我命令你去杀了艾黛尔贾特。”  
塔列斯并不指望菲尔迪南特能够得手，他只是想看修伯特他们痛苦的样子。  
他只是想看他们为了保护艾黛尔贾特，不得不亲手杀死菲尔迪南特这样一出闹剧。  
修伯特挡在艾黛尔贾特身前，眉头紧蹙地看着菲尔迪南特摇晃着靠近。  
他看到那双自己无比熟悉的眼睛里却没有丝毫暖意，终于咬紧了牙关。  
“不行！修伯特！”  
当修伯特迎着菲尔迪南特走上前，在手中召唤出暗色的魔法之光时，他听到有人这样惊叫。  
但修伯特没有停下脚步。

暗光闪过，却是隐藏在塔列斯身后的地底人法师发出了惨叫，倒地不起。  
在所有人都没反应过来的刹那间，修伯特一步上前抓住了菲尔迪南特劈来的剑锋。他不顾被划伤的痛苦，一把把菲尔迪南特拉进了怀里。  
“这次，我一定会保护你。”  
他清楚地感觉到，怀里的身体猛地颤抖了一下。  
塔列斯终于反应过来，咆哮着向艾黛尔贾特的方向抛出魔法。  
可出乎所有人的预料，是菲尔迪南特突然转身，一剑劈在了那径直飞来的不祥之光上。  
他高呼一声，一道耀眼的金光突然在半空中亮起，奇霍尔的纹章带着与以往都不同的炽烈吞没了地底人的魔法，也照亮了每个人惊讶的脸庞。  
“怎么可能……当年的实验不是失败了吗？！”  
塔列斯的诧异也无从掩藏，但没等他有进一步的行动，贝雷特已经冲了上去，一剑便取了他的性命。  
与此同时，力竭的菲尔迪南特终于虚脱地倒下。修伯特没有犹豫，一个箭步冲上去，把他揽在了怀里。  
“修伯特……”菲尔迪南特脸色惨白，却在微笑，“我听到你的声音了。”  
“对不起，菲尔迪南特，真的对不起，我迟到了太久，我……”  
菲尔迪南特轻轻摇了摇头，把头抵在了修伯特胸前:“没关系，我终于等到你了，这样就足够了……”  
修伯特所能做的，就只有把菲尔迪南特抱得更紧些。

尾声

在修伯特的陪伴下，菲尔迪南特逐渐恢复了健康。  
但每当有人来探望，他总是要强打精神，装作已经没事了的样子。  
这天，送走来探病的艾黛尔贾特，修伯特一回头便看到菲尔迪南特浑身乏力地瘫回床上。  
“你真是一点也没变。”  
修伯特苦笑着走回菲尔迪南特床边，抬手轻抚他的脸颊。  
菲尔迪南特咧嘴一笑，扯过修伯特的手蹭了蹭:“我早就决定了，只在你面前示弱，只依靠你一个。”  
终于从菲尔迪南特口中听到自己曾经许下的诺言，修伯特也再也无法抑制从心底涌起的笑意。  
“我会保护你的，直到永远。”

**Author's Note:**

> 好久不码字了，我需要复健……复建好然后去开车【。


End file.
